Leçons de vies et d'amour
by Calypso94
Summary: Camille fait appelle à une sociologue impulsive et pleine de vie pour aider Zack à s'intégrer en dehors du labo, mal acceptée par celui ci. Un duo explosif qui leur apprendra à tous deux un doux sentiment...
1. Chapter 1

**Petite fic' courte sur Bones : **

_Les leçons de vies._

_Vendredi c'était le retours de notre petite série adorée….Trois épisodes excellent. En romantique que je suis j'ai attendu avec impatiente les petits moments entre Brennan et Booth. Quand au mariage d'Angela et Jack, ils sont excellents. _

_Voilà donc ce petit commentaire vous indique quel est le genre de cette fanfiction..._

_Une romance._

_Mais je ne vous dis pas sur qui…_

_Il y a notamment un nouveau personnage que j'ai inventé._

_Bon c'est une expérimentation, mais j'avais un peu de temps et ça fait un moment que cette idée me trottait dans la tête, elle a été renforcée par le dernier dialogue entre Booth et Brennan dans le dernier épisode._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée fracassante ! **

Laissez moi passer, on m'a fait venir ici pour une urgence, vous comprenez UR-GEN-CE ?

Désolé mais si vous n'avez pas de carte, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer n'étant pas répertorié sur notre liste.

Anne commençait sérieusement à être agacée. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle parlementait avec ce gardien. Elle agitait ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés et serrait très fort les mains tout en respirant un bon coup.

C'est normal que je ne sois pas répertorié puisque que je ne travail pas ici, on m'a fait venir

Si vous avez été engagée, on a normalement due vous donner une carte de passage madame

Non mais c'est pas vrai ? Vous y mettez de la mauvaise volonté ! Puisque je vous dit qu'on m'a engagée….enfin non on ne m'a pas engagé mais….

Le gardien, Neo, regardait la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année et abaissa un sourcil. Il se demandait si la jeune fille ne sortait pas d'un asile ou d'un endroit y ressemblant.

D'accord, on la refait mr l'agent….Je m'appelle Anne Connors et j'ai été APPELER si vous voulez, par la dirigeante de cet institut

Le dr Saroyan ?

C'est ça ! Voilà on y est !

Je n'ai pas eu de communiquer de sa part pourtant

Je vous en prie ! Faites un petit effort…allez lui demander.

Il hésita, leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'expression adouci de la jeune fille qui faisait à présent les yeux de biches pour qu'il cède et il dit finalement :

Attendez ici, je vais me renseigner

Bien.

Au même instant, Camille passait dans les couloirs. La sociologue qu'elle avait engagée devait être là à cette heure ci. Mais personne ne s'était présenter à son bureau. Elle avait pourtant une bonne réputation. Peut être que la jeune fille s'était perdue en route.

Elle croisa Neo, l'un des gardiens de jour de l'institut. Il était rare qu'il quitte son poste. Que se passait il ?

Dr Savoyan !

Que se passe t il ?

Rien de grave, rassurez vous. Mais il y a une jeune fille à la porte, qui n'a pas de carte et n'est pas répertoriée sur une quelconque liste. Elle prétend que vous l'avez "appeler", mais pas engagée.

Oh oui… oui ce doit être le dr Connors. Vous pouvez la faire passer sans problème…non finalement je viens avec vous.

Camille se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'institut accompagné du gardien qui ne bronchait pas. Il lançait quelque fois quelque petit coup d'œil curieux à Camille.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? demanda t'elle finalement

Eh bien sauf votre respect…pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répertoriez cette jeune femme si vous l'avez engagé

En fait, avoua Camille, je ne tenais pas à ce que tout le monde connaisse l'arrivée du dr Connors, pour tout vous dire, le dr Brennan ne l'a sut qu'hier soir et elle est la seule de cet institut. J'aimerai que vous ne parliez de ceci à personne jusqu'à ce que l'équipe connaisse cette jeune fille.

Comme vous voudrez, mais je peux en connaître la raison ?

Disons que tout le monde ne pourrai pas être d'accord avec mon idée. Je tiens à ce que Mlle Connors soit bien intégrée.

Une nouvelle recrue ?

Peut être bien

Et dans quel domaine ?

La psychologie

Je vous demande pardon ? En quoi est ce rattaché à cet institut ?

A ce qu'on m'a dit, le dr Connors est aussi douée pour identifier le statut mental d'une personne et la repérer que l'est le dr Brennan pour identifier une personne à partir de ces os et retrouver l'assassin.

C'est une sorte de profiler si je comprends bien

C'est une de ces spécialités mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai engagée…du moins pour l'instant.

Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir besoin d'une psychologue ?

De nombreuses entreprises ont des psy au cas où certains membres en auraient besoin

Mais dans cet institut qui en aurait besoin ?

Pour l'instant…je ne vois personne. Mais notre équipe est parfois mise sous tension et la présence d'une spécialiste est parfois utile si nous ne voulons pas de confrontation au sein de l'équipe. Et puis, elle est aussi sociologue...ajouta t'elle tout sourire

Je ne comprends toujours pas son utilité dans cet institut. Le dr Brennan et l'agent Booth repère suffisamment bien les assassins sans l'aide de sociologue ou de profiler…

L'aide d'un profiler est utile Neo. N'oubliez pas que le creuseur de tombes court toujours sans compter d'autres serials killer tels que la secte de squelette d'argent.

Toute aide est utile! Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas la seule raison…

Neo ne put dire autre chose, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte qu'il ouvrit à la jeune fille.

Elle était plus jeune que ce qu'avait penser Camille, et elle ne correspondait vraiment pas à l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Mais son côté impulsif et souriant lui convenait très bien. Elle apporterait un nouveau sang neuf l'équipe pendant un moment.

Celle-ci polie se dirigea vers elle en souriant et lui tendit une main amicale :

Dr Savoyan ? Dr Connors, ravie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrez. Dit elle très polie en lançant au passage un regard au gardien lorsqu'elle dit " enfin"

Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Camille souriante et en serrant la main poliment, je suis navrée de ce petit incident

C'est oublié, ce n'est pas de votre faute après tout

Eh bien d'une façon si ça l'est. Je tenus à garder votre arrivée secrète et par conséquent je n'ai pas signaler votre arrivée à nos gardiens. Je suis désolé

Oh…dit Anne en pâlissant un peu

Elle tourna à 360° sur ses pieds adressa un grand sourire au gardien et dit :

- Euh…je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que l'on s'est mal compris.

Neo lui adressa un signe de tête et retourna à son poste. Puis elle se retourna vers Camille et murmura d'un air complice :

Vous croyez qu'il m'en veut ?

Camille fit un bref sourire et enchaîna :

Je vais vous présenter votre patient, enfin …. A vrai dire si le cœur vous en dit vous pouvez examiner toute l'équipe. Votre rapport me serrai très utile.

Y compris vous ?

Je vous demande pardon ?

Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai lu sur les informations que j'ai pus avoir que vous faisiez parti de l'équipe à titre de médecin légiste non ?

C'est exact

Vous êtes donc inclus dans mes patients. Je suis sociologue, donc si vous voulez un rapport sur les relations au sein de l'équipe, je dois vous inclure.

Très bien, si vous le désirez mais le plus important n'est pas là…

Tout en discutant elles marchaient dans les couloirs de l'institut

Où est il ?

Hum…je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même, je pense que vous le verrez bien assez tôt

Pardonnez moi dr Savoyan mais il me faut un nom pour que je me focalise sur cette personne…vous m'avez dit qu'elle était un cas urgent de… (relisant ces papiers) adaptation…

C'est exacte, dit elle avec un sourire, comme je vous le disais vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt, mais en attendant…

Les jeunes femmes passèrent les portes de la grande salle principales où l'équipe d'anthropologues travaillait

…laissez moi vous présenter l'équipe.

Anne suivit Camille et passa les petits escaliers qui menaient jusqu'aux tables d'études. L'équipe étaient au complet, tous réunit sur un squelette nettoyer et discutant des éléments qu'ils avaient.

Anne passa inaperçue et ne se fit pas remarquer, écoutant et observant chacun des membres de l'équipe.

(Désolé si il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails sur l'enquête mais je ne suis pas très douée pour cela)

Vous croyez que le meurtrier lui aurait coupé la tête ? demanda Angela horrifiée, mais pour quelle raison ?

Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, avoua Brennan, mais il a fallu une grande force pour détacher le crâne des vertèbres

Et l'analyse indique qu'il n'y a aucune trace de coupure par un objet tranchant, ajouta Zack

Donc selon vous, si je récapitule, continua Booth, un malade très très fort aurait coupé la tête de cette jeune fille et l'aurait ensuite balancée dans le fleuve puis le corps. L'ennui c'est qu'aucun de nos suspects ne tiennent la route…

Même pas le petit ami très très musclé ? demanda Jack

Hum pourquoi pas, répondit Brennan, il aurait une force suffisante mais il faudrait qu'il ai agit sous une impulsion vraiment violente et qu'il s'aide d'au minimum un objet.

Anne écouta ainsi parler toute l'équipe pendant un bon quart d'heure, ce qui lui permis d'avoir un débriefing de l'enquête. Pour elle, il était claire que ce n'était pas un tueur…du moins extérieur.

Elle s'est suicidée, lança finalement la jeune fille

Pour la première fois l'équipe fit attention à elle et la dévisagèrent :

Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Booth

Il n'y a pas de quoi, continua t elle tranquillement et très a à l'aise, elle s'est suicidée. Le fait qu'il n'y aucune trace de coupure au niveau des eaux indique bien qu'il n'y a pas eu de coupures par une arme non ? dit elle en regardant Zack pour confirmer

En théorie mais l'abscence de marque ne peut pas concrétement signifier que….

La jeune fille le coupa et reprit normallement :

Donc s'il n'y a pas eu d'arme c'est naturel. Voila comment je vois les choses, Gracey à été influençé par une personne qui la complètement démoralisée, je ne sais pas encore comment ni pourquoi, mais cela la pousser à se jeter d'une hauteur de 25 m dans le fleuve. Vous me confirmerez dr Brennan mais à mon avis une chute de cette hauteur là ne fait pas du bien…

Mais ca n'est pas suffisant pour déboîter la tête

Tout juste ! En revanche ça l'est pour la tuer sous le choc. Je pense que le mini barrage qui s'ouvre la nuit, régulant les eaux, sous notre deuxième et cher beau pont s'est chargé du reste. La force des courants ou je ne sais quoi…c'est vous les spécialiste.

Est-ce que ma théorie vous semble t'elle cohérente dr Frankenstein ? dit elle en s'adressant de nouveau à Zack

C'est valable, répondit il un peu en raillant.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel l'équipe dévisagea la jeune fille.

Je m'excuse dr Connors, dit elle en tendant une main qui ne fut pas prit. Et pour cause elle l'a dégagea et fit semblant de se dégager une mèche de cheveux.

Brennan fut la première à réagir

Dr Connors la profiler qui devait arriver ? dit elle en s'adressant à la fois à Anne et à Camille

C'est ça ! dit la jeune fille de nouveau tout sourire et en tendant une main pleine d'espoir, et vous êtes le dr Tempérance Brennan l'une des plus grande anthropologue je suppose

Une anthropologue, répondit elle avec un sourire et en serrant volontiers la main à la jeune fille

Une profiler ? demanda Booth à Camille

Ne vous inquiéter pas je ne viens pas pour ça, répondit Anne, je suis également sociologue. Le dr Savoyan m'a demandé de traiter un cas urgent.

Une sociologue ! Rien que ça, dit Hodgin en souriant, et quel est lequel d'entre nous qui est ce cas urgent

Eh bien, vous me direz si je me trompe dr Savoyan, mais mon instinct me dit que c'est Frankenstein !

Camille confirma et l'équipe comprit….enfin…presque toute l'équipe.

_Est-ce que ça vous a plut ? S'il vous plait mettez moi des review si ça vous plait. _

_Merci. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite fic' courte sur Bones : **

_Les leçons de vies._

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus. Je mets le second. C'est vraiment dans le but de faire une mignonne petite fanfic hein, ne vous attendez pas à la longue histoire._

_En espérant que Miss Connors vous plait ^^ _

**Chapitre 2 : alerte intrus ! **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Anne s'était incrustée dans l'institut, ne lâchant pas Zack tant qu'elle n'estimerait pas que sa mission était accomplie.

Mais le jeune homme, n'appréciait plus la jeune fille qui ne cessait de le harceler et de le "critiquer" quand à son attitude qui ressemblait parfois, selon elle, plus à robocop qu'à un humain.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il ne pouvait dire une parole sans être repris par la miss qui insistait pour le sortir de ce qu'elle qualifiait " la cage dorée de Frankenstein".

Il avait beau cherchait un secours auprès de l'équipe, tout le monde était d'accord avec elle…dans le principe.

J'ai fait la découverte du siècle ! dit joyeusement Jack en entrant dans le labo

Ferme vite la porte, lui répliqua Zack

Pardon ?

Ferme cette porte s'il te plait !

Jack ferma la porte et regarda amusé le jeune homme

Tu as peur qu'une certaine Mlle Connors te trouve et te dévore ?

Ne rigole pas, je ne la supporte plus. Et ne fais pas comme ci, c'est pas bien de faire comme ça, mais dit ceci, dit cela….

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit en observant le jeune homme

Ceci dit pour une fois, tu n'es pas focalisé sur tes recherches

C'est complètement faux ! s'emporta t il, je me concentre toujours autant, mais je me concentrerai plus si elle n'était pas toujours à juger tout ce que je fais !

C'est une bonne colère que je lis dans tes yeux

Je te demande pardon ? dit le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers Hodgin

Suis mon regard….je suis sur qu'Angela adorait ça !

Zack mit un instant à comprendre mais lorsqu'il comprit il arrêta tout de suite Jack qui souriait de plus en plus :

Cette fille, est la jeune fille la plus agaçante et irrationnelle des filles que j'ai connus dans toute ma vie. Elle est plus illogique que la spiritualité et impossible de parler normalement avec de bons termes avec elle….ses propos sont toujours imprécis et basés sur des arguments….insensés

Oui mais tu l'as dans la peau mon gars

Hodgin, s'il te plait n'insinue pas ça, d'ailleurs je suis sur qu'Angela ou le Dr Brennan te contredirai

Hum pas si sur, enfin regarde toi

Eh bien quoi ?

Tu parles, je ne sais pas comment dire…différemment. On dirait que le temps qu'on ne te parle pas d'elle tu es en mode "ordi" et il suffit qu'on te prononce le nom de Anne Connors que tu t'emportes, termina t'il en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit. Zack se redressa aux aguets, mais ce n'était qu'Angela qui rentra et sous le regard du jeune homme, ferma la porte le plus rapidement possible.

Jack se retint de rire.

Zack est ce que je peux prendre le crâne, j'aimerai refaire un portrait robot j'ai un doute sur l'ancien

Tu peux, j'ai finis toutes les analyses

Angela s'empara du crâne et observa un instant Hodgins puis Zack.

De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

De rien, répondit Zack

De la séduisante Anne Connors que notre cher ami apprécie de plus en plus

Hodgin !

Oh mais c'est que l'amour fuse en ce moment, continua Angela

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! s'énerva le jeune homme

Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais, il suffit qu'on te parle d'elle pour que tu agisses normalement pour un humain.

En fait je parlais de Brennan et de Booth. Notre chère jeune Connors a démenti le diagnostic du psychologue amoureux et la traité de royal crétin, je cite. Je l'adore cette fille, elle est clairvoyante et honnête. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Booth et Brennan ne pouvaient pas être ensemble après le travail. Mais elle leur conseillait d'attendre encore un peu le temps que " ce soit bien cuit "… finit elle avant de s'esclaffer.

Qu'ont-ils répondu ? demanda Hodgin

Rien, ils étaient gênés mais Anne leur a dit qu'ils pouvaient encore travailler ensembles que l'amour n'était pas une maladie dangereuse et ne contrariait pas trop le travail si on faisait attention. Brennan a préféré l'ignorer.

Cette jeune fille a viser dans le mille à tous les plans, continua Hodgin

Je n'écouterai plus tes insinuations, répondit Zack en regardant un ordinateur

Hum, reprit Angela, la jeune et impulsive Connors faisant tomber l'inchangeable Zack, ça serai mignon, reprit Angela

Comme je le disais à ton mari, reprit Zack, cette jeune fille est tout ce qui m'est antipathique, c'est une irrationnelle, têtue, agaçante, téméraire, toujours à critiquer et elle adore douter de mes calculs ! Elle les refait devant moi et s'aperçoit, avec mon aide parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à les terminer, que j'ai raison !

En général les plus grandes histoires d'amour commence comme ça. Tu me rappelles Brennan les premiers jours qu'elle travaillait avec Booth.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, de long cheveux châtains ondulés et des yeux bleus-gris apparue traversant la pièce en moins de deux seconde.

C'est donc là que tu te cachais, dit Anne en pointant Zack du doigt, quelle surprise, reprit elle ironique

Pitié, Dr Connors, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne pas supporter vos incessant piailleries

Vous avez vu ça il a fait des progrès de langage non ? dit elle en s'adressant à Hodgin et Angela

Tous deux souriant se dirigèrent vers la sortie

On a beaucoup de travail, on vous laisse tous les deux …

Allez roucouler, dit Anne

Vous de même, dit Angela

Zack lui lança un regard noir. Anne ne comprit cette phrase qu'au second degré et s'approchant du jeune homme le prit par le bras et dit :

Vous inquiétez pas je vais m'occuper de votre ami

Il ferma les yeux de désespoir, tandis que la jeune fille souriait à pleines dents.

Dés qu'Angela et Jack furent sortis Zack se dégagea brutalement de la jeune fille et s'écarta le plus possible. Ceci ne la découragea pas et s'emparant de son propre rapport et d'un stylo qu'elle avait en poche, elle s'approcha de Zack et dit :

Bon ok, on en est Robocop ?

Je vous ai déjà dit ….

…de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que j'utilise des termes scientifiquement correctes que je suis associal et enfermé …. Termina Anne comme si elle récitait par cœur un cours

En plus vous ne faites que me ralentir

Ces os sont comme neufs

Je dois revérifier s'il n'y a aucune fissure ou …

Tout est fait, dit elle en montrant un papier du doigt

J'ai toujours des choses à faire voilà tout !

Anne fronça les sourcils et resta bouche bée. Elle plaqua violement son rapport sur la table prés du squelette qui bougea légèrement :

Doucement voyons ! s'énerva t il

Oh c'est bon, il s'en fou, il a plus mal maintenant !

Vous êtes complètement cinglée ma parole ! dit il en se rapprochant d'elle, si un de ces os tombe et s'abîme cela peut nous brouiller dans l'enquête

L'enquête est finie. Brennan et Booth sont même aller fêter ça. A mon avis ces deux là, la cuisson est presque finie.

Zack ne répondit pas et ignora la jeune fille, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Je peux savoir c'est quoi votre problème

C'est vous !

Avec le monde extérieur j'entends, pourquoi vous fuyez les gens ?

Je ne fuis pas du tout…

Bas tiens ! En dehors de cet institut dites moi quelle vie sociale avez-vous ? C'est même pour ça que le dr Savoyan m'a appeler à l'aide en accord avec votre supérieure le dr Brennan

Le dr Brennan ne vous a pas appelé

Mais elle n'a pas protesté à mon arrivée. Elle m'a même bien accueillie donc ca veut dire que tout le monde pense comme Camille.

Il ne répondit rien. La jeune fille s'approcha et dit doucement :

J'arrête les critique, docteur, dîtes moi votre problème avec l'extérieur…

Je n'ai aucun problème

Alors pourquoi vous vous cacher dans un labo !

Et vous pourquoi vous tenez tant à aider les gens à devenir sociale ? Qui vous dit qu'ils en ont besoin.

Parce que l'homme est en groupe. Seul on est malheureux que vous le vouliez ou non Zack….Regardez moi.

Le jeune homme s'obstina

Oh je ne vais pas vous manger

Il consentit à tourner la tête et fixa les yeux de la jeune fille.

Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans votre vie, vous avez eu une copine, ou tomber amoureux ?

Ca fait partit de votre mission, ça aussi ?

C'est important pour connaître une personne. Voir ses comportements et comment il se sent perçu par la société. Peut être que vous pensez être rejeté parce que vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde mais écoutez moi bien….

Le jeune homme ne décolla pas son regard de la jeune femme. Il la perçut soudain différente et se dit au fond de lui-même, qu'elle avait de très beau yeux.

…on est tous différents. On n'est jamais totalement pareille. Même une personne seule change. Il y aura toujours des gens qui vont rejetteront et d'autres qui vont adorerons. Et puis ces même personnes ne vous aimerons peut être plus et vous vous rendrez compte que d'autres sont mieux qu'elle etc….c'est la vie. Mais une chose est sure, si vous vous isolez par peur d'etre rejeter, les gens penseront que c'est vous qui les rejeter. Et ils se cacheront derrière un masque de force et de mépris à votre égard….

Il n'y a…que dans cet institut que je me sens à l'aise avec les gens…vous pouvez comprendre ça ? murmura t il

La jeune fille se rapprocha sans s'en rendre vraiment compte du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas.

Ne changez pas d'attitude, restez vous-même. Mais enlever de temps à autre ce masque de grand scientifique il y a un homme avec un cœur en dessous. C'est lui que veulent voir les gens, même s'ils veulent être sauvé, dans l'instant présent ce qu'ils veulent ce n'est pas connaître les dernières théories d'Einstein, c'est parlé avec un jeune homme, de tout et de rien, simplement pour communiquer.

Il tourna la tête, sans rien dire, et en ravalant légèrement sa salive.

Pourquoi êtes vous soudainement gentille avec moi ?

Je crois que vous m'avez juger trop vite….vous savez quoi ? Je ne doute plus de vos calculs si vous acceptez de faire une pause d'une demie heure pour sortir dehors avec moi, d'accord ?

Très bien, vous avez gagner….mais seulement une demie heure.

Les deux jeunes gens rompirent le lien qui semblaient les unir un instant et se dirigèrent vers la sortie….

_Voilà fin du second chapitre. Finalement je pense que ca devrait faire au moins quatre chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez please. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite fic' courte sur Bones : **

_Les leçons de vies._

_Merci pour ces reviews…j'espère que ne pas vous décevoir avec ce troisième chapitre._

_Pour être je n'avais pas vraiment pensé au Dinner mais finalement on va d'abord passer par là…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Un pas de plus …**

Nos deux jeunes gens étaient à présent arriver en "discutant" au Dinner, restaurant très fréquenté par le personnel de l'institut Jefferson depuis quatre ans.

Si la complicité semblait avoir été l'origine de cette sortie, Anne n'avait pas tardé pour reprendre ses habitudes d'inspectrices et d'"éducatrice".

Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas faire ce que je vous demande ! S'exaspéra t'elle fortement attirant quelques regards vers eux

Vous vouliez qu'on discute de nos vies c'est ce qu'on fait, il n'y a pas besoin de faire des exercices de "sociabilité", dit il en répétant le mot de la jeune fille et en articulant bien le mot.

Mais comment voulez vous que juge vos rapports avec les autres sinon ?

C'est vous la spécialiste ! Vous n'avez qu'à trouver toute seule.

Qu'est ce que je vous sert ? demanda le serveur qui était arrivé au bar au niveau des deux jeunes gens

La spécialité du jour, répondit Zack, quoi ?! dit il en s'adressant à la jeune fille qui le fixait étrangement

Rien…je dois vous observer n'oubliez pas

Le jeune homme resta un instant bouche bé….non plutôt sidéré. Il était sidéré de la réaction de la jeune fille et la fixait à présent comme s'il s'agissait d'un spécimen vraiment très étrange.

Même pour commander ? En quoi cela va-t-il vous révéler mais relations sociales, vous comptez me suivre dans les magasins et écouter mes appels aussi ?

L'idée est intéressante, poursuivis la jeune fille pleine de joie de vivre

Zack leva les yeux au ciel et hocha de la tête en soupirant. Le bareman souriait en regardant les deux jeunes gens. Il s'adressa à Anne :

Vous êtes une nouvelle recrue de l'institut Jefferson ?

Heureusement, non !! s'exclama le jeune homme

Non je suis en mission pour le dr Savoyan de sociabiliser ce jeune homme, répondit tout sourire Anne, je m'appelle Anne Connors, dit elle en tendant la main

Enchantée mademoiselle, répondit il en rigolant, vous connaissez les spécialités asiatiques ?

Je connais ? Je suis une vraie fan, donnez moi n'importe quel plat chef, elle prit la carte et rajouta, du moment que ça n'excède pas les 100 dollars.

Je vous sert ça, répondit il joyeusement en repartant. Tony, deux spécialités du jour pour le jeune couple

On n'est pas….coupa soudainement et précipitemment Zack

Merci chef ! hurla la jeune fille toute joyeuse semblant s'amusée de la situation.

Il la fixa avec des yeux partagés entre la fureur et l'incompréhension.

Quoi ?

C'est malin, maintenant ils vont croire que…vous et moi…

Hé est ce vraiment si grave ? dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Il fut gêné un instant et ne sut trop quoi dire. La jeune fille rigola devant cette expression désemparée :

Oh mon dieu ! Je rigolais Zack, détendez vous un peu, vous ne savez absolument pas plaisanter c'est dingue ! Mais on vous a torturer petit pour que vous soyez si terre à terre ?

Je sais prendre les choses au second degré !

Ah ouais ….ça doit être pour ça que personne ne capte jamais rien à ce que vous dites.

Ce que vous dites est complètement faux

Monsieur ! appela t'elle

Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je vérifie ou plutôt confirme, mes propos

Zack attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et le baissa sur le bar en murmurant :

C'est bon, c'est bon, vous avez gagné.

Allez faites un effort

Parce que vous en faites un ? Et de toute manière peu importe ce que diront le dr Savoyan, le dr Brennan et tous les autres !

Anne s'écarta, fit des yeux ronds et se mit une main sur la poitrine d'un air outrée :

Vous doutez de me compétences ? Oh ! Mon dieu je vais mourir ! Et ça m'étonne franchement de vous, moi qui croyait que ça aller entre nous…chéri, dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Oh…arrêtez ça s'il vous plait, la seule vision de nous voir…ensembles…est inimaginable

Je vous remercie, railla t'elle, mais vous avez penser à moi ? Je crois que j'aurais du dire ce gentil compliment

Vous et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un chieur qui aime s'incruster dans la vie des gens

Non c'est vrai vous êtes un véritable caillou. Non mais vous m'imaginez avec vous un seul instant, ça serait comme emprisonner un papillon dans une cage. Vous êtes si froid et terre à terre. Je me demande même si vous avez eu une enfance normal ! Vous avez déjà eu une petite amie ?

Et vous ?! Aucun homme ne pourrait une piplettes dans votre genre, mise à part bien s'ils ne souhaitent que du physique

Anne fronça les sourcils et jeta au jeune homme un regard noir. Elle s'approcha vivement et siffla :

Ne redite jamais ça c'est bien compris ! Si je me retiens de vous en collez une c'est parce que vous êtes mon patient c'est bien claire ?!

Oh c'est fou ce que vous êtes impressionnante…

Je ne rigole pas docteur

Moi non plus, lui répliqua t il en la fixant

Les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent très proches l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Tous deux se fixaient et se défiaient, mais au fon d'eux, naissait, inconsciemment, un commun désir.

L'arrivée du bareman les ramena sur terre. Il leur servit deux verres, et la jeune fille s'écarta de Zack pour attraper son coktail.

Elle était vexée sans nuls doutes. Il avait été un peu loin dans ses propos. Elle sirota son coktail sans un regard pour lui, ni une seule parole. Ce changement d'attitude brutal le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Il faut croire que j'ai touché un point sensible, dîtes moi. Dit il d'un air narquois avec un sourire

Fermez là ! railla Anne

M'en voulez pas. Avouez que vous avez commencer avec les propos vexants, et vous voyez je peux aussi m'exprimer normalement.

Oui pour insulter les gens de putes, vous voulez dire ! Ou non…de filles faciles c'est le terme le mieux approprié

Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dans ce sens là…

Bas tiens ! Vous savez quoi ? j'ai fait mes preuves, je ne suis pas arrivée là tout d'un coup et certainement pas en couchant avec mes patrons ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous êtes le seul à bosser ?! Non monsieur !

Je ne pensais pas vous vexer à ce point…vraiment je suis désolé.

Anne le fixa un instant. Devant son air sincère elle soupira et dit :

Excuse acceptée.

L'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes gens sembla soudainement plus détendue. Zack était en réalité assez à l'aise avec Anne.

Bon…alors faites vos preuves !

Je vous demande pardon ?

Je veux voir si vous êtes vraiment compétente dans votre domaine, après je vous ferai confiance. Prenez ça comme une interrogation de maths.

Anne fut bouche bée, mais sourit après.

Vous êtes sacrément gonflé dans votre genre

Vous pouvez parler….mais vous pouvez refuser le défi, lui dit il avec un petit sourire en coin

La jeune fille ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils en souriant. Il gardait son petit air sur de lui et ne la regarda pas.

Tournez vous, lui ordonna t'elle

Quoi ?

Faites ce que je vous dit, tournez vous de ¾

Zack s'exécuta ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. De nouveau Anne se rapprocha de lui, suffisamment prés pour chuchoter sans se faire remarquer :

Vous voyez cet homme là, il n'arrête pas de fixer son portable. Puis regarde la fenêtre, puis de nouveau son portable. Il a gardé son manteau ce qui indique qu'il est stréssé. On pourrait penser que c'est un problème de boulots ou une demande d'emploi, mais l'agitation de sa main droite avec son alliance, m'indique qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un problème sentimental. Ensuite son expression m'indique qu'il ne sait pas s'il aime toujours sa femme ou non. Il est complètement perdu le pauvre… Et vous voyez cette femme là ? Elle ….

La jeune fille lui raconta ainsi la vie de dizaines de personnes en lui servant beaucoup de détails et de plus en plus profonds. Zack finit par ne plus l'écouter pour la regarder elle. En réalité cette jeune fille l'impressionnait. Ses yeux gris-bleus scintillaient en lui faisant découvrir son savoir : elle était vraiment emballé.

Lui ne comprenait absolument comment elle pouvait observer et deviner tous ces détails. Ses paroles finissaient même par devenir du chinois pour lui. Mais il aimait la façon dont le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminait lorsqu'elle montrait tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle aimait son travail et cela la rendait…belle.

Ses yeux de pluie brillants de pleins feux et ses cheveux châtains ondulés s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Il se rendait soudain compte, que loin de l'agacer, la présence de la jeune fille était agréable. Il aimait la contemplait ainsi.

L'image de méchante sorcière s'effaça pour laisser place à celle d'une petite fée, et sa voix devint une joyeuse petite mélodie pour son ouie.

Le jeune homme était si perdu dans ses pensées que cela perturba la jeune fille lorsqu'elle tourna un instant la tête dans sa direction. Les yeux du jeune homme la gênèrent et la flattait en même temps.

Elle sentit un instant, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléré.

Quoi ?

Zack revint sur terre et répondit :

Quoi, quoi ?

Vous me regardez comme si … je ressemblais à E.T.

Je ne crois pas non

Peu importe…est ce que vous êtes satisfait ?

Pardon ?

Vous avez eu vos preuves ?

Oui, je crois en vous maintenant.

Enfin ! Maintenant vous allez m'accompagner à la fête foraine

La fête foraine ? pourquoi faire ?

D'un vous amusez et de deux vous trouvez une petite amie

Oh non non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, dit il en voulant partir

Mais Anne le rattrapa par le bras et le ramena à sa place

Vous n'avez pas le choix Zack, vous avez pariez, vous avez perdu !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et elle ? Vous ne l'a trouvez pas sympa ?

Bof…elle fait trop aguicheuse

Justement faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui se bouge…oh désolé mais avouez que si la nana est aussi décoincée que vous, ça risque de durée un sacré bout de temps.

Et vous croyez vraiment que….

Anne ! cria une voix féminine

La jeune fille se retourna, face une autre jeune fille, plus petite les yeux sombres et les cheveux noir de jaie bouclés. Elle était typé EuroIndienne et avaient des traits très fins.

Elle rejoignit Anne accompagnée de deux jeunes hommes, un brun et blonds. Ils avaient tout les deux l'air décontractés.

Sandra ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras de son amie

Oh on se détendez avec Mike et Nico. Mais toi que fais tu ici ? Je croyais que tu devais travailler, encore et toujours…

Je travail, je te présente Zack Addy, dit la jeune fille, un "patient"

Enchantée, dit la jeune fille en serrant la main à Zack et en souriant

Moi aussi, répondit il

Vous nous accompagnez ?

Hum pourquoi pas ? dit Anne

Mon cours est donc fini professeur ? dit il ironique

Au contraire ! s'exclama joyeuse la jeune fille, Zack je te présente mon alliée Sandra, elle est une experte dans les affaires matrimoniale

Oh tu lui cherches une copine c'est ça ?

Exactement

Hum on va se charger de vous, dit Sandra

Oh Seigneur, murmura le jeune homme

Je croyais que vous ne croyiez pas en dieu ? demanda Anne surprise

En ce moment là, je veux bien croire au miracles, répondit il

Et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe déambula dans la fête, ne regardant pas l'heure. S'il avait été inquiet au début de la sortie, il n'y pensait à présent plus. Discutant avec Anne comme une simple amie, sympathisant avec Sandra, Mike et Nico, les embrouillant quelque fois en leur expliquant sur quoi il travaillait mais apprenant à s'arrêter lorsqu'il le fallait, aider du regard expressif d'Anne.

Et voila notre groupe qui arrive devant le plus grand labyrinthe hanté de l'histoire de la fête foraine. Il était conseiller d'y entrer à deux au minimum pour ne pas risquer de se perdre. Chose que l'on ne prenait pas au sérieux lorsque l'on se croyait malin.

Eh venez on y va ? défia Mike plein d'enthousiasme

Une maison hantée ? Un labyrinthe dans le noir et tout ? Ah excellent ! s'écria joyeusement Sandra

Oui….dit Anne avec une petite moue, oui excellent…

Ca ne va pas ? demanda son amie

Elle a peut être peur notre petite Anne, dit Nico

Range tes pattes Nico on va voir qui de nous deux sera mort de trouille à l'intérieur, le défia la jeune fille.

Zack ca te dit ? demanda Mike

Je ne vois aucun problème, dit naturellement le jeune homme

Bon alors on y va ! dit Sandra

Le groupe se dirigea à toute allure vers l'entrée. Mike passa le premier suivit de Nico, qui fut suivie de Sandra.

Tu n'entres pas ? demanda Zack en voyant l'immobilité d'Anne

Heu…j'ai…j'ai besoin d'un repère pour me guider et…ils vont trop vite pour moi. Vas y passe devant je te rejoins.

Vous…pardon, tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas peur par hasard ? dit il avec un bref sourire

Moi ? Tu me vois avoir peur d'un peu de noir. Ce n'est qu'un boites avec des décors débiles !

Très bien, alors tu nous rejoins ?

Oui. Oui vas y.

Zack entra finalement. La jeune fille se crispa et hésita à entrer. Elle pourrait les attendre là après tout. Mais le labyrinthe donnait sur une autre sortie et il faudrait traverser tout le parc pour les rejoindre. Sans compter qu'ils sauraient qu'elle n'avait pas souhaiter entrer. Leur faire se plaisir là ? Non merci !

Anne se décida finalement à entrer. Son cœur s'accéléra. Où étaient ils ? Non c'est bon elle les entendaient. Après tout il ne devait pas être loin. Il suffisait de marcher tout droit et de…vaincre ses angoisses.

La jeune fille, le cœur battant, ferma les yeux et se dirigea droit devant elle, écoutant les rires et les échos de ses camarades. Mais la voila qui arrive à un carrefour. Une salle présentant plusieurs chemins à peine éclairée par un néon rouge et remplis de miroir au vitre reflétant des monstres effrayants. Ce n'était pas les monstres qui lui faisaient peur, on les décors créaient pour faire peur, que l'enfermement de cet espace clos où elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle avait en plus très peur du noir. Une peur qui la hantait depuis un épisode tragique.

Elle s'engagea sur un chemin, et apeurée appela ses amis. Ils ne lui répondaient pas mais elle entendait leurs rires. Ayant peur de les perdre elle coura, tourna à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite…et se retrouva, au même carrefour. Elle était piégée. Son cœur s'emballait, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

La panique commençait à s'imprégnait petit à petit de l'ensemble de son corps.

Anne courra dans un autre couloir, appelant alarmée chacun de ses amis. Mais quelques instants plus tard elle se retrouva de nouveau au même point. Et elle n'entendait plus aucun de ses amis. Et lorsqu'elle eut refais une troisième fois le chemin, le néon rouge s'éteignit, du fait d'un court circuit. Elle était seule, dans le noire, piégée dans ce labyrinthe.

Anne commençait à respirer de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, tremblante et se sentant vraiment mal. Elle prit au hasard un des chemins trébuchants sur les murs, hurlant de l'aide sous l'effet de la panique. Ce labyrinthe portait décidément bien son nom !

A l'autre bout de celui-ci les amis joyeux, sortirent du labyrinthe.

Winners ! déclarèrent Nico et Mike joyeux

Ce n'était pas si effrayant, dit Sandra

Dit celle qui n'arrétait pas de hurler

A cause de vous crétins, dit elle en rigolant.

Où est Anne ? demanda Nico qui s'aperçut de l'absence de la jeune fille

Zach se retourna stupéfait. Il croyait que la jeune fille les suivait. Sans doute arriverait elle.

Elle a tenu absolument à nous suivre

Quoi ?! fit Sandra soudain paniquée

Il y a un problème ? demandèrent Mike et Zach, elle va nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre, continua Mike

Avec son sens de l'orientation j'aimerai voir ça, rigola Nico

Ce n'est pas drôle, on doit y retourner ! s'énerva Sandra

Oh arrète de jouer à la mère poule, s'énerva Nico

Bon sang ! Elle est claustrophobe ! Ces labyrinthes comprennent cinq sorties, si elle se perd et qu'elle panique elle peut faire un malaise

Ca peut être très dangereux ! dit soudain Zack, il faut y retourner

Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, dit Mike, je suis sur qu'Anne va nous rejoindre.

Zack fronça un moment les sourcils et fit demi tour, suivit par Sandra qui lança un regard noir aux deux jeunes hommes. Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans le labyrinthe appelant leurs amies.

Ils entendirent les cris désespérés d'Anne qui semblait aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Ils arrivèrent sans le savoir au carrefour.

Le jeune homme sentait son cœur se déchirait en entendant les cris paniquée d'Anne. Il ne sut vraiment pourquoi. Il s'en voulait, la jeune fille lui avait parut incassable. Il se sentait un peu responsable de l'avoir laisser derrière…un sentiment sans raison apparente.

Alors qu'il l'appelait, il heurta quelque chose qui poussa un grand cri strident et paniqué et qui les appelaient. Il se doutait bien de ce que cela était. Au même moment le néon se rallumait faiblement. Pouvant voir la jeune fille, il l'attrapa par les épaules pour tenter de la calmer et se mit à la hauteur de ses yeux :

Anne ! Anne du calme, c'est fini, on est là, on va sortir, c'est bon on va sortir d'accord ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, se blottissant ainsi contre lui et sanglotant toute la panique et la peur qu'elle avait eue.

Très surprit du comportement d'Anne, il ne la rejeta pas pour autant. Il referma au contraire ses bras autours de la jeune fille, d'abord hésitant, puis sur de lui.

Il murmura des paroles rassurantes pour calmer la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas. A vrai dire il aimait de plus en plus sa présence, et le parfum de ses cheveux….

Sandra soupira de soulagement.

_Voila fin du troisième chapitre. Ca vous a plus ? Je vous jure de continuer au plus vite. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Petite fic' courte sur Bones : **

_Les leçons de vies._

_Suite donc du chapitre 3. Cette fic s'avère plus longue que ce qui était initialement prévue…_

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 4 : Never Think : **

Nos deux jeunes gens s'en étaient retournés à l'institut Jefferson se remettant de ces petites angoisses.

Anne n'avait pas dit un seul mot, ou une seule critique. Son comportement avait radicalement changé et elle intriguait de plus en plus Zack.

Il s'en rendait compte surtout lorsqu'il devait travailler. Il arrivait toujours à se concentrer et à assembler ses idées mais l'image d'Anne revenait sans arrêt et les petits moments d'absences se multipliaient.

Elle n'était pas comme il l'avait pensé au départ. Dans ce labyrinthe elle lui était apparue si fragile et apeurée. Comme une petite fille. Et pourtant elle lui était apparue si sure d'elle et si fière.

Et puis sa soudaine colère lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de faire ses preuves. Elle aurait put en rire ou l'ignorer. Mais il sentait qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Elle lui apparaissait comme une de ces habituelles scènes de meurtres où il y a de multiples entailles sur les os, invisibles à l'œil nu et qui se révèlent capitales lorsqu'on y regarde de plus prés, pour comprendre le déroulement de l'enquête.

C'est comme si elle était une équation, qu'on croit avoir résolu, et lorsqu'on en est persuader et qu'on y regarde une seconde fois, on se rend compte qu'on a tout faux parce qu'un chiffre ne coïncide pas avec les deux termes.

Il n'arrivait pas à suivre une certaine logique que possédait la jeune fille et…elle le fascinait.

Même avec ses études sur les divers comportements de l'espèce humaine en fonction des diverses sociétés, elle était, à ses yeux, inclassable.

Voilà ce que pensait le jeune homme lors de ces absences. Peut être ne se rendait il pas compte qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons rationnelles à cette perturbation. Que cette raison n'était que passionnelle.

Voila maintenant quatre heures qu'ils étaient revenus, et la jeune fille n'était pas venue une seule fois l'embêter avec ses exercices, ou bien l'observer…

A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte, il s'attendait à la voir débarquée souriante mais non. Elle restait dans un bureau qu'on lui avait prêté et tapotait des choses…

Malgré lui, elle lui manquait. Son absence provoquait un silence qui lui était nouveau. Un silence auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention, et que son travail, aussi passionnant soit il, ne réussit pas à combler.

Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du labyrinthe. Tout juste un désolé et merci d'être venu.

Il l'avait vu s'écarter du groupe et se cacher pour essuyer ses larmes et se calmé. Puis elle avait tenue à rentrer seule à l'institut, à l'écart du groupe.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée dans ses bras, elle s'était brutalement écartée, gênée et avait murmuré ce bref mais attendrissant "désolé".

Lorsqu'il eu fini son classement, il ne se trouva pas d'autres prétextes pour éviter d'aller parler à Anne. Il restait juste un crâne qui datait de la première guerre Mondiale, qui l'attendait sagement.

Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti du Lycée, il estima qu'il pouvait bien attendre et que ce problème de silence d'Anne Connors était plus urgent.

Le voilà donc à la porte du bureau, qui était déjà ouverte, où la jeune fille continuait encore de tapoter.

Il allait frapper mais se retint. Il préféra l'observer un moment. Ses cheveux châtains étaient brièvement attachés en une queue de cheval mais beaucoup de mèches ressortaient et lui tombaient sur le visage.

La jeune fille portait de fines lunettes carrées qu'elle portait au bout de son nez et semblait fixé l'ordinateur, puis passait à ses papiers.

Il soupira et sourit en la fixant. Chose dont il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte, ou du moins sa signification.

Anne s'installa au fond de son fauteuil et soupira en parlant toute seule :

Oh non me fais pas ça ! Saleté d'ordi !

La jeune femme regardant un instant toute la pièce et en s'apercevant soudainement de la présence de Zack, sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

Vous êtes fou ? Vous voulez me tuer ?

J'allais frapper, mais vous sembliez si occupée

Oh…oui c'est vrai que je suis un peu débordée. Vous avez besoin de moi ? dit elle en le fixant étrangement

Non pas particulièrement…répondit surprit le jeune homme

Ah oui…je me disais bien aussi….mais euh, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assied sur un fauteuil.

Je voulais vous parler

Pour une fois que vous lâche la bride vous me réclamer ? dit elle en souriant, ma parole vous êtes masochiste !

Un bref sourire parcourut le visage du jeune homme qui reprit :

Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déranger ? Ou gênée ?

Non, reprit elle sérieusement soudain perturbée par les propos de Zack, pourquoi ?

Vous n'avez plus parlé depuis l'incident du labyrinthe, vous avez absolument tenu à prendre deux bus pour revenir seule à l'institut alors que nous sommes arriver en voiture et vous ne m'avez plus reparler depuis votre arrivée.

Anne retira ses lunettes et soupira en regardant une feuille devant elle.

Y' a-t-il quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?...Que j'aurais dites ou….

Non, non rassurez vous…ça ne viens pas de vous, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton très bas proche du murmure, pour dire vrai je….j'ai eu honte.

Honte ? Mais de quoi ?

De l'incident du labyrinthe…moi qui vous fait sans cesse d'innombrables réflexions…je…j'ai du vous paraître idiote, à pleurnicher dans ce vulgaire manège pour enfant.

Vous étiez claustrophobe…il arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des accès de panique, ou de moment de faiblesses…

Pas à vous, dit elle avec un bref sourire, vous avez peur de rien ! C'est pour ça que vous m'agacez tant d'ailleurs, en plus a chaque fois que je vous pose une question il n'y a pas un seul instant ou vous me dites " je ne sais pas" !

Ce fut à son tour de sourire

Pour vous dire la vérité, il y a des moments où j'ai peur, mais…je ne le montre pas.

Je ne vous crois pas

Je ne dit pas ça pour vous rassurez

D'accord alors donnez moi des exemples, si vous ne faites pas ça par pitié.

Il y a eu moment, l'année dernière où le dr Brennan et Hodgins avaient été capturés par le creuseur de tombes. Ils n'avaient que 48 heures et ont ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Toute l'équipe était sous tension. Vous auriez du voir Booth. Eh bien ces jours là, je doutais de tout, de mes calculs, de ce que je savais. J'avais vraiment peur.

Vous aviez peur pour vos amis, ce n'est pas pareil. Le stress vous amener à douter de vous-même mais ce n'est pas une peur dont on peut avoir honte. Au contraire.

Un jour, enchaîna celui-ci, accompagnés de l'agent Booth, le dr Brennan et moi devions analyser un corps et nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il y avait une bombe. Malheureusement j'étais prit au piège et le l'agent Booth m'a demander de ne surtout pas bouger…pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit de dégager. La bombe nous a loupé de peu. A ces moments là j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Expliquez moi en quoi c'est honteux et stupide d'avoir peur d'une bombe ?! Vous avez risquez votre vie Zack, dit elle en souriant de plus en plus

Et une autre fois encore, j'ai eu peur. C'était lorsque j'ai vu que vous n'étiez plus derrière nous et que Sandra nous a dit que vous risquiez un malaise très dangereux. A ce moment là j'ai vraiment eu peur… dit il en la fixant

La jeune fille s'arrêta de rire et fut légèrement gênée. Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

Mais c'est encore honorifique, répondit elle…et vous m'enfonçez encore plus

Quoi ? Mais je…

Vous me démontrez que je m'entête à vous apprendre beaucoup de chose sur la socialisation, alors que ….au fond…tout ce que vous venez de dire….montre que vous êtes parfaitement sociable.

Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda t il avec un sourire

S'inquiétez pour ses amis, se remettre en question pour eux. Venir en aide à une inconnue qui nous agace profondément…au fond n'est ce pas ça être sociable ?

Zack la fixa et eut un petit sourire. La jeune fille soupirait.

Vous avez encore des choses à m'apprendre, dit il pour la rassuré, après tout Camille vous a engagé pour m'apprendre à m'intégrer dans un groupe hors de l'institut non ? Je pense que c'est suite au problème que j'ai eu en Irak.

Vous refaites le coup du labyrinthe et je vous assure que les gars de l'armée vous intégreront très bien. L'héroïsme ça marche bien, tant que ça ne devient pas stupide.

Je vous assure que j'ai encore besoin de vous. Insista t il en la regardant encore bien droit dans les yeux.

Anne répondit à ce regard et soupira. Elle tapota une de ces feuilles qu'elle finit par déchirer.

Très bien puisque que vous insistez….euh oh fait Zack, merci d'être revenu au labyrinthe et de ne vous êtres pas ….enfin de pas m'avoir vu comme …une idiote.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, vous êtes têtue, et sacrément agaçante quand vous vous y mettez, mais vous n'êtes en aucun cas…idiote.

La jeune fille sourit, contente de ce compliment. Ce sourire provoqua un sentiment étrange au jeune homme. Une douleur à la poitrine, aussi forte que si on l'avait blessé mais pas douloureuse. Non, une sensation de chaleur qui se répandait lentement dans tout le corps.

Bon…il faut que j'y aille…j'ai encore un crâne à identifier qui date de quelques dizaines d'années.

Très bien, je vous laisse a votre crâne …oh attendez Zack, vous avez un beau costume ?

Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda t il étonné

Est-ce que vous avez un beau costume, répéta t elle

Je pense…mais pourquoi ?

Anne sourit joyeuse comme une petite fille qui prépare quelque chose :

Demain soir, nous sommes conviés à un gala

Un gala

Oui ! C'est l'occasion rêvé. Il y a pleins de gens que vous pourrez épater et qui ne montreront pas d'ennuis lorsque vous leur raconterai votre travail…

Il leva l'espace d'un instant, les yeux au ciel

Et en plus ! Il y a plein de filles très classes et sérieuse qui seront également épatés par votre boulot. L'occasion rêvé vous pouvez pas manquer ça. C'est une sorte d'examen.

Il fit une petite tête pas très emballée :

Oh s'il vous plait ne me dîtes pas non.

Ais je vraiment le choix ?

Non ! Je passe vous chercher au labo demain soir à 19h00.

Si vous insistez, dit il en sortant du bureau, vous n'êtes pas là demain

J'ai une robe à chercher que croyez vous !

Oh oui je vois ! Madame doit se faire assez élégante et belle.

Mais que croyez vous, dit elle en imitant les pas des princesses, on n'arrive pas là bas attiché d'un simple jean.

Bien sur, suis-je bête…a demain.

Vous n'oubliez pas votre costume ! lui cria t'elle alors qu'il partait.

Il s'éloigna en souriant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tu es élégant, rigola Hodgin en voyant Zack

Ne rigole pas ! lui répliqua celui-ci, j'ai été forcé par Anne

Tu l'appelles par son nom maintenant, fit remarquer Angela avec un grand sourire, et qu'elle est la raison de ce beau costume ?

Elle veut m'amener à un gala. Elle doit arriver dans une dizaine de minutes.

A un gala ? Ouhou, dit Angela souriante, c'est incroyable ! Qui aurait cru qu'Anne et Zack mettraient une semaine à comprendre alors qu'il faut trois ans à Booth et Tempérance pour s'accorder ne serait ce qu'un baiser ?

Nous ne sommes pas ensembles Angela. Et puis c'est justement son but

De quoi ! dit Hodgin, elle veut que vous soyez ensembles ?

Bien sur que non, se reprit Zack, elle veut simplement me faire rencontrer des gens…et particulièrement des filles

Oh oh n'oubliez pas d'en inviter une à danser, ajouta Booth qui arrivait, Bones j'ai besoin de vous pour un interrogatoire

J'arrive dans deux minutes, répondit la jeune femme qui terminait de noter quelque chose

Dr Brennan je vous en prie aidez moi, supplia Zack

Chacun son tour Zak ,je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire. Bonne chance pour Angela…dit elle avec un sourire, et pour Anne.

Invite la a danser, murmura Jack

Le jeune homme ne tenta même pas de répondre. Angela descendit les escaliers suivit de Booth et Brennan, alors que Jack avait encore affaire sur la parcelle et que Zack regardait encore le squellette.

Zack, tu travailles encore, tu devrais êtres prêt mais qu'est ce que tu fiches enco…

Anne monta précipitamment l'escalier et s'arrêta à la dernière marche et fixant bouche bée le jeune homme. Lui aussi s'arrêta un moment et fixa bouché bée la jeune fille. Elle portait une robe légèrement moulante qui mettait quelque peu ses forme en avant et qui était large sur le bas et un peu moins au niveau de la taille. Elle était légèrement coupée au milieu de la jupe mettant en évidence un tissu bleu marine plus clair que la couleur bleu marine de la robe. Hormis le tissu double, l'ensemble de la robe était pailleté. Elle avait mit de grands gants blancs qui remontaient plus haut que son coude et de fines boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient. Ses yeux bleu gris semblaient plus lumineux que jamais avec son maquillage et son visage ressortait. Elle avait attaché deux mèches de devant en arrière et les avait attachée avec une superbe broche. Ses cheveux naturellement ondulés étaient un peu plus bouclés et descendaient telle une cascade brune le long de son dos légèrement échancré.

Oh mamamia …murmura Hodgin qui venait d'apercevoir la jeune fille

Zack, lui ne pouvait rien dire, figé par la beauté de la jeune femme qui apparaissait comme une véritable princesse.

Il y a un problème ? demanda doucement la jeune fille, je me suis mal maquillée…je…

Non, non tu es parfaite, répondit enfin le jeune homme qui arrivait enfin à retrouver son souffle tellement au fond de lui, son coeur battait.

Le regard qu'il portait sur elle et ce qu'il venait de lui dire, fit rougir la jeune femme qui sentait en elle également une sensation de chaleur dans le sang.

Tu…travail en costume ? Eh bien …

On y va ? demanda t il

Zack vint vers Anne et lui et ils sortirent du labo en direction du Gala.

_Ca vous a plus ? Je l'espère honnêtement. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant le plus vite possible…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Petite fic' courte sur Bones : **

_Les leçons de vies._

_Entre une petite pause de recherche en ECJS, écriture de Bones pour se sauver ! Ouf! _

_Voici donc la suite…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 5 : Magic's instant **

Zack et Anne arrivèrent au gala et Anne montra son invitation aux réceptionnistes qui les laissèrent passer sans hésitation.

Où avez-vous eu ces invitations ? demanda Zack curieux

J'ai le bras long, dit la jeune fille, et beaucoup d'arguments de persuasion

Laisse moi deviner, tu n'as pas arrêté de leur parler pendant des heures !

C'est à peu prés ça…on a donc adopter le tutoiement ?

Vous préférez qu'on se vouvoie madame ?

Ca peut être mieux pour le gala….

Ah…dans ce cas…Me ferez vous l'honneur madame ? dit il en ironisant les messieurs qui se tenaient très droits

Anne sourit prit le bras de Zack et murmura tandis qu'ils entraient :

Entre nous, le tutoiement est quand même plus convivial

Ils entrèrent dans la sublime salle, après avoir monter un double escalier. Elle était immense et circulaire. Nimbés de dorés et décoré comme les palais parisien du XVIIIe siècle, nimbées de petites lampes de toutes couleurs comme pour les sapins de Noel.

Ils avaient prévus un petit orchestre majoritairement de cordes, qui animait la soirée.

En levant la tête on pouvait voir de grands lustres entièrement faits de verres.

Toutes les personnes étaient habillées comme pour un très grand bal. Une sorte de bal de promo au stade supérieure.

Zack et Anne s'amusèrent à commenter les postures des personnes alentours ainsi que leurs discours. Anne en connaissait quelqu'un et faisait partager à son partenaire quelques commentaires concernant ladite personne. Ce qui permettait au jeune homme de savoir comment s'adresser à telle ou telle personne.

Anne s'amusait comme jamais elle ne s'était amusée à un tel gala. Elle fut agréablement surprise de l'attitude à la fois correcte et détendue du jeune homme comparé à leur première rencontre.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent de plus en plus sur lui, de plus en plus en ayant des moments d'absence.

Elle se surprit à observer attentivement et méchamment à la fois, les autres jeunes femmes qui venaient discuter avec eux et étaient particulièrement intéressée par les propos du jeune homme.

C'est un plaisir d'avoir discuter avec vous, Zack, dit l'une d'elle, et au plaisir

Plaisir partagé, répondit il en s'amusant un peu du comportement aristocratique de la jeune femme et alors qu'elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit et embrassa à la manière du XIX e siècle

Anne avait à la fois envie de rire du comportement moqueur du jeune homme et avait en même temps envie d'étrangler la jeune femme dont l'expression à l'égard du jeune homme était plus qu'intéressée.

Quelle galanterie jeune homme, je dois malheureusement m'absenter, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, au plaisir.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Le jeune homme souriait et sourit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit Anne :

Et **au plaisir, **répéta t'elle en exagérant les mimiques de la jeune femme

Eh bien qu'est ce que vous lui reprochez ? C'est une jeune femme charmante même si elle est un peu vieux jeux

Elle ne m'inspire rien de bon, en plus elle n'est pas bien pour vous

Elle est au contraire très bien, ses yeux sont lumineux, elle comprend tout ce que je dis…

Qu'elle vous fait croire !

Et elle ne me critique pas

Oui parce qu'elle vous voulez dans son lit !

Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez voulu que je rencontre des gens ?

Des gens bien ! Pas des allumeuses sapées comme la reine de Monaco.

Il sourit et s'amusa à dire d'un regard charmeur à Anne :

Ne soyez pas jalouse surtout, vos yeux valent les siens à tout point de vue. Les siens brillent comme de l'ambre mais les votre sont aussi lumineux que la pluie …

Se sentant légèrement rougir, et sentant les pulsations de son cœur s'accélères, la jeune fille s'écarta et dit :

Vous n'y êtes pas du tout mon vieux, et révisez votre air charmeur, ça ne passe du tout…

Où allez vous ?

Me trouver un séduisant gentleman pour la danse, je vous laisse en faire de même, ça me sidère de voir vos bêtises. Autant que vous les fassiez tout seul comme un grand.

Le jeune homme sourit et ne put s'empêcher de scruter la jeune femme de haut en bas. De toutes les femmes de cette soirée, il ne lui trouvait aucune rivale, tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Rien n'équivalait son sourire narquois, ou ses yeux brillants et changeants.

Parcourant la salle et allant de discussions en discussions, ce qui lui semblait ce soir, étrangement facile, il fit la rencontre hasardeuse d'une jeune femme tout à fait charmante et différente d'Anne. Elle se nommait Katie. Elle avait des cheveux court en carré blond vénitien et des yeux sombres. Elle avait à peu prés la taille d'Anne et était beaucoup plus discrète qu'elle mais néanmoins sure d'elle.

Elle s'imposa à lui en rediscutant avec lui des sujets de l'anthropologie. Elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet. Elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui et était aussi brillante. Elle postulait d'ailleurs pour un poste d'assistante à Jefferson auprès d'un anthropologue.

Le hasard donc, qui les réunit et les fit parler pendant un bon bout de temps.

Un moment où il oublia Anne, intrigué par cette Katie.

Ravie de vous avoir rencontrer Zack, dit celle-ci en s'éloignant, mais je dois malheureusement m'en aller. Peut être nous reverrons nous à Jefferson ?

Je l'espère bien.

La jeune fille s'en alla avec un sourire, tandis que celui-ci, intrigué, la suivit du regard. Anne, Katie. Deux visages s'inscrivaient dans sa tête et son cœur.

Soudainement les lumières se baissèrent. L'orchestre changea. Il était composé d'un piano et d'une trompette qui accompagnait de temps en temps, ainsi que d'autres instruments à cordes ou à vents. Un chanteur se posta sur une scène, vêtu d'un costard cravate, très élégant.

Il commençait sa chanson après une brève introduction de trompette qui accompagnait le piano. C'était la chanson _Can you feel the love tonight._

Quelques couples se mettaient déjà à danser. Zack les regardait et aperçus dans le fond de la salle une personne, une seule personne, prés de la table, assise sur une des belles chaises. Elle avait un verre de champagne à la main et regardait, avec une certaine envie, les couples qui dansaient.

Il se dirigea vers elle et la rejoint.

Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là encore ? C'est maintenant que tu dois inviter une jeune fille à danser je te rappelle. Allez file.

C'est ce que je fais ….acceptes tu cette danse ? demanda t il en tendant sa main

Anne fut bouche bée un moment, et sentant son rythme cardiaque accéléré elle rigola et dit :

Allez arrêtes ta blague, je suis sur que une belle jeune femme t'attend quelque part

Et toi où est ton gentleman ?

Tu veux dire que n'es parvenu à trouver aucune nana assez bien pour toi, sur tout le lot ?

Aucune ne te vaux, répondit il

Anne ravala légèrement sa salive et ne put rien dire.

Acceptes tu cette danse…de préférence avant que la chanson ne se termine ?

(sourire) avec joie.

Elle prit sa main et se leva. Il l'amena au centre de la piste, se mit en face d'elle, prit une main et posa l'autre au niveau de la taille de la jeune fille. Elle fit de même et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et ils commencèrent à valser.

Ils ne se dirent rien un moment, se laissant emporter par la valse. Anne faisait un peu la moue et ne cessait de regarder les autres. Il sourit amusé par la tête de la jeune femme et demanda :

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Regarde moi toutes ces filles, elles ont l'air…si à l'aise comparé à mes pas d'éléphants !

Tu te débrouilles bien, je ne sais pas danser non plus tu sais ?

Oui je sais

Silence. Elle rajouta avec un air doux

Mais tu es le meilleur de nous deux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

Un charmant jeune homme t'abordera

(rire) je ne crois pas, tu en as eu la preuve

J'ai dit un charmant jeune homme. Manque de chance il n'y en a pas ce soir, dit il d'un air doux

Bien sur que si….répondit elle en le fixant gentiment.

Le message passa bien entre eux. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle en fit de même.

Quand je repense à ton premier jour, qui aurais cru de nous deux que l'on danserait à un gala ?

Angela en serait folle de bonheur, rigola la jeune fille

Et Hodgin dirait que….

Réalisant soudain leurs propos, ils s'arrêta soudainement dans sa phrase et ravala ses derniers mots un peu gêné. Une certaine magie s'opérait sur eux en cet instant. C'était comme s'ils venaient de s'être rencontrés et s'étaient toujours connus.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un courant très fort passait entre eux. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et une douce chaleur l'envahir. Une de chaleur qui fait trembler, peur et rêver en même temps.

Lui ne pouvait se détourner de ses yeux et ne voulait aucunement se séparer de l'aura de la jeune femme. Son parfum, et ses yeux si brillants. Cette douce chaleur qui envahissait le cœur de la jeune femme, se répandait également dans le sien.

Que ? demanda Anne

… que … tu es magnifique…murmura t'il dans ses pensées. Suffisamment fort cependant pour que la jeune femme puisse entendre.

Un couple passa prés d'eux bousculant au passage Anne qui atterrit dans les bras de Zack. Anne se releva mais ne se détacha pas vraiment. Relevant les yeux, leurs visages étaient restés proches l'un de l'autre.

Et dans leurs yeux brillaient soudainement une même envie, un même désir.

Tandis que la chanson touchait à sa fin progressivement, le visage de la jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus, doucement, du visage du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas.

Il ne bougea pas. Et tandis que le chanteur abordait la dernière partie de la chanson, nos deux jeunes tourtereaux pouvaient sentir réciproquement leurs souffles sur leurs visages.

Enfin, les instruments prirent le pas sur le chanteur, s'emballant dans toutes leurs musiques, puis furent rejoint de nouveau et doucement par le chanteur, tandis que les lèvres des tourtereaux se joignirent dans un tendre baiser, qui leur sembla irréaliste.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce que signifierait cet acte. Ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ce n'était pas l'important. L'important était de savourer cet instant.

Ils accentuèrent leur baiser, y mêlant le battement de leurs cœurs.

Doucement elle passa sa main autour de son cou tandis qu'il ramena sa main de la taille de la jeune fille en remontant dans son dos.

Elle ramena l'une de ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme tendrement.

Ils ne rendirent pas compte que la chanson s'était finie.

Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils prirent conscience de la fin de la chanson et de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Ils furent plus que gênés ne sachant où se mettre.

Anne se mit une main sur les lèvres et regarda droit devant elle sans vraiment regarder.

Je…euh…je suis désolé, murmura Zack troublé

Et sur ce il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et quitta la salle.

Anne ne réagit pas, prenant conscience avec un peu de peur, qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour le jeune homme.

_Est-ce que ce petit baiser vous a plu ? Si oui, je vous en promet un autre. Mais non ce n'est pas terminé. Evidement il va y avoir quelques…complications. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite fic' courte sur Bones : **

_Les leçons de vies._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 6 : Un au revoir pénible **

Anne tapait sur son ordinateur. Elle avait jetée sa belle robe sur une chaise, c'était précipitée sous la douche et s'était démaquillée.

Elle s'empara d'une télécommande de chaîne i -fi, et l'alluma. Une musique de Nickelback s'éleva : _Far Away_.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! pensa la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait à zapper la chanson, mais son doigt ne pus enfoncer le bouton.

Cette chanson lui faisait trop penser à cette soirée. Et elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Comme elle voulait l'oublier.

Un contraste énorme se formait dans son esprit. Elle réalisait que son cœur s'accélérait à la vue du jeune homme et ce que cela signifiait. Elle comprenait que son sang bouillait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, et que ses mains tremblaient.

Que son esprit s'agitait et qu'elle était heureuse lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

A cet instant elle n'avait aucunement souhaité partir. Elle aurait voulu séparer toutes les distances qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux.

Ce n'était pas superficiel, ce n'était pas chimique comme se prêtait à le dire certains scientifiques qui tentaient de définir l'Amour. Comment le pourrais t on ? Et pourquoi ?

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de s'avouer, la jeune fille fut désemparée. Elle en connaissait les conséquences. Elle essayait de se dire qu'elle l'oublierait, mais elle sentait qu'elle mentait. L'Amour est une chose indéfinissable : on ne peut le prévoir, on ne peut le mesurer, on ne peut le prétendre là où il n'est pas ou le nier là où il est….

Il ne lui ai aucune limite, il peut survenir au bout d'années comme au bout de quelques jours…

Il n'y a que la peur et la prudence qui nous aveugle avant qu'on s'aperçoive finalement de ce doux sentiment.

Elle ferma les yeux pour oublier. Demain elle avait du travail, elle devait absolument continuer sa mission, malgré ses peurs.

Cette fois encore, elle eut la vision de ce baiser et du jeune homme. Elle se réveilla et alluma la pièce.

La chaîne i fi continuait de tourner. Nickelback continuer de chanter, et c'était à présent la chanson _Too Bad _qu'il chantait.

Anne tourna la tête vers sa commode et prit un cadre. On y apercevait, son propre visage souriant à côté d'un autre visage. Une jeune homme, plus grand qu'elle, aux yeux verts. Il la serrait tendrement dans ses bras et souriait face à l'objectif.

La jeune fille sourit tendrement et posa une main sur le cadre. Son cœur trembla de même que son corps. Elle avait honte de ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir. De trahir son seul grand Amour. Il l'avait toujours aimé….jusqu'à sa mort.

Lui, qui lui avait fait découvrir tant de chose. Lui qui avait cru en elle, et l'avait sorti de sa dépression, suite à la mort de sa mère, veuve elle-même depuis qu'elle était née.

Nickelback cédait la place maintenant à Hélène Ségara sur _Tant bien que mal_. La jeune fille sourit avec les yeux triste. Elle se demandait si du haut du ciel, son fiancé ne tirait pas quelques ficelles et lui mettait ses chansons qui reflétaient que trop bien ces pensées.

Elle se souvenait comment elle l'avait rencontrer. Etudiante en audiovisuelle, elle écrivait quelques poèmes, récits ou chanson. Elle était antisociale et aigrie. Lui, était plus âgé qu'elle de deux ou trois ans. Il était médecin externe et comptait devenir urgentiste.

Il était son parfait opposé. Elle était spirituelle, il était cartésien. Elle avait un peu peur de gens, lui les aimait. Ils s'étaient échangés des idées. Elle l'avait fait douter et lui l'avait ramené sur terre et surtout lui avait apprit à aimer les gens et se sentir bien.

Comble de l'ironie, ce fut une maladie longue et douloureuse qui emporta son fiancé, alors qu'il voulait la promettre en mariage.

C'est là qu'elle avait décidé de devenir sociologue et par la même occasion, profiler.

Jamais elle n'avait autant depuis son fiancé. Peut être était ce lui qui lui envoyait Zack ?

Mais elle avait peur, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Et un tel amour n'était pas bien pour sa mission. Elle ne devait pas interférer avec la vie du jeune homme.

C'est pourquoi ….

Voici ma lettre de démission

Vous avez fini ? Je n'ai pas eu votre rapport. S'interrogea Camille

La jeune fille eut du mal à parler, sa voix tremblait et ses yeux brillaient :

Non…en effet…je n'ai pas pus le terminer….je peux vous livrer un rapport sur l'équipe dans les plus brefs délais, mais je ne peux rester ici

Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, il y a quelque chose qui …s'inquiéta Camille

Non….soupira Anne, mais….certaines….circonstances ont changées…

Camille Savoyan, fixait attentivement les yeux et l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait et elle se doutait ce qui s'était produit

Vous pouvez partir, dit elle gentiment, mais ne vaudrait il mieux pas affronter vos peurs, plutôt que de les fuir ?

Anne saisit bien le sens de cette phrase

Je ne suis pas sure de le vouloir

Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi vous vous en aller non ? lui dit elle doucement

Il le devinera dr Savoyan, soyez en sur. En plus, je pense que ça devrait être une bénédiction…ajouta t elle avec un faible sourire

Honnêtement….je ne suis p….

Dr Savoyan, je dois prendre du recul, professionnellement ça ne serai pas bon, je dois prendre un peu de repos si je veux bien faire mon travail, et cela nécessite de prendre un peu de distance.

Dans ce cas….je vous propose de partir durant quelques semaines et de me dire d'ici là, si vous voulez terminer votre mission

Cet accord me semble correcte

Nous avons besoin de vous, Anne dans cet institut.

C'est gentil…mais je n'en suis pas si sure.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Anne s'écarta du bureau et s'en alla. Derrière elle Camille soupira, la plaignant. Elle prit la lettre et la déchira. Elle avait une idée bien précise de la décision finale de la jeune femme.

Anne regarda une dernière fois l'institut auquel elle s'était habitué et dans lequel avait petit à petit nourris de profond sentiment. Cet endroit qu'elle jugeait froid même glacial par l'activité qui s'y déroulait, l'avait petit à petit conquis et elle lui avait même trouvé un certain charme lorsqu'elle faisait abstraction de ce que ces squelettes représentaient pour elle.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, car ils lui renvoyaient l'image de ce qu'elle serait un jour ou l'autre, et soulevait la peur qu'elle avait de mourir dans d'atroces conditions.

Dans ses pensées, elle se heurta à quelqu'un…qui ne fut autre que Zack.

Ils furent tous deux troublés car ils se rappelaient les événements du bal.

Anne…excusez moi, dit il gentiment

La jeune femme haïssait sa vie ou le destin, enfin peu importe, elle haïssait la personne qui avait décidé de lui faire subir cela. Alors qu'elle voulait l'oublier, elle devait le revoir.

Ce …n'est pas grave

Vous venez pour votre séance habituelle ? Alors quel est l'exercice d'aujourd'hui ? demanda t il en croisant les bras

Anne hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Et retenait les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle retenait son désir de sangloter dans les bras du jeune homme ou encore celui de l'embrasser.

Il n'y a pas d'exercice aujourd'hui….

Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t il remarquant l'état de la jeune femme

Je…je m'en vais aujourd'hui. Je pense avoir fini ma mission. Vous vous en sortez beaucoup mieux que la semaine dernière…

Je n'en suis pas si sure ! dit il précipitamment.

Anne releva les yeux vers lui surprise. Son cœur se figea. Il fut une nouvelle fois envahit par la lueur de ses yeux bleus brillants qui se dégageaient de ses cheveux châtains.

Lui aussi se rappelait la soirée du bal. Même s'il avait été plus que gêné et incertain de ce qu'il ressentait, il se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il avait éprouvait au moment où ils s'étaient embrassés. Aucune peur, aucun doute…juste un bien être.

Et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il ressentait ce même désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser que le soir précédent. Chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et de ce fait lui faisait un peu peur.

Tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il savait au fond, qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Une chose était sure, cette fille, avait été une tornade dans sa vie qui l'avait troublé. Une de ces choses, où l'on se rend compte, après son passage, qu'on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Notre vie a changer à tout jamais, rien ne serra jamais comme avant, parce qu'on l'a connu tout simplement.

Je…dit il en ravalant sa salive, ne pense vraiment pas que votre mission soit terminée

C'est gentil, mais….j'ai déjà remis ma lettre de démission… je vous souhaite bonne chance et …adieu…docteur.

La jeune fille aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'en fit rien. Si elle le faisait, jamais, oh grand jamais, elle ne pourrait se détacher de lui. Elle avait même peur…

Elle avait prit sa décision, elle ne voulait pas revenir dessus.

Elle passa prés de lui en s'ordonnant de ne pas se retourner. Mais le jeune homme, après être resté un instant figé, se retourna et l'attrapa par le bras juste à temps pour pouvoir lui attraper le poignet. Elle se retourna et le regarda, le cœur tremblant.

En même temps qu'il l'attrapait Zack dit :

Non, j'ai encore besoin de vous….puis voyant le regard de la jeune femme surprise, euh je veux dire….le dr Savoyan vous a envoyer pour que je sois plus "sociable" et pour examiner l'équipe…cet institut à besoin de vous.

Je fais mon analyse. Angela et Jack vont se marier, et je n'ai rien à leur reprocher, quant à Booth et le dr Brennan, ils se tournent autours comme une spirale qui se rapproche de plus en plus, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais leur reprocher, ils s'apportent chacun ce qui manque à l'autre. Quand à l'équipe, je ne me fais aucun souci, chacun de ses membres à une qualité qui contribue à un équilibre. Il faudrait vraiment un très grand problème pour qu'il y est des tensions et auquel cas, vous m'appellerai. Quand à vous…je vous ai enseigner tout ce que je devais vous enseigner, le tout est une question d'habitude et …

D'exercice, dit il en même temps qu'elle

Ils sourirent tout deux.

Vous allez me manquez de Connors, dit il

Vraiment ?

…oui…énormément.

Anne ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux. Puis elle releva la tête et dit :

Adieu

Au revoir, répondit il

Anne eut un bref sourire et s'en alla sous le regard du jeune homme.

_NON ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! Ah ah ah. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas le cœur à vous laissez sur cette fin. _

_Tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire merci pour ces commentaires ! Sans eux je pense que j'aurais peut être finis par abandonner cette histoire, alors merci. _

_Désolé pour l'écriture et les distinctions de dialogues, mais sur mon programme ils apparaissaient bien et lorsque je la retranscris, ils sont effacés._

_Je vous promets de le remettre bien un jour, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps…_

_Vraiment désolé. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Petite fic' courte sur Bones : **

_Les leçons de vies._

_Dernier chapitre. Un conseil, si vous pouvez écouter la chanson __**Bella's lullaby**__ en parallèle de la lecture cela peut être sympa ^^._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 8 : Un jour peut être…**

Zack posa le magnéto sur le chevet et s'assied sur le fauteuil prés d'Anne encore endormie. Elle était calme…très calme. Il appuya sur une touche et une musique assez douce s'éleva. C'était une mélodie jouée par un piano. Elle était très connue. Elle s'intitulait Lullaby.

C'était une chanson préférée de la jeune femme. Et depuis peu il l'adorait aussi : Pour elle.

Elle ne se réveillait pas. Ses cheveux chatains ondulés tombant doucement sur ses épaules et le reste de son corps étaient en contraste avec le blanc parfaits des draps et de la couverture.

Les paupières de la jeune femme étaient closes mais de temps en temps il les voyait bougées.

Un ange ! Voilà à quoi elle lui faisait penser. Un ange endormie…

Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Comme tous les jeudi il était mal à l'aise en venant ici. Durant la semaine il ne cessait de se maudire pour ce qui s'était passer. Mais il était dans un état de confusion. S'en voudrait il, remettrait il tant de choses en cause, s'il ne l'avait pas connue ?

Et pourquoi la jeune femme s'était elle trouvée là.

Malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Anne car il savait qu'elle voulait le sauver.

Elle s'était trouver là par Amour.

Pourquoi avait elle comis cette bêtise ? Si elle avait su, si il lui avait apprit…ce qu'il pensait, ces fondements, elle aurait su que cela ne servait à rien et elle n'aurait jamais fait cela.

Mais c'est ce qui embêtait le jeune homme. Car l'acte d'Anne, avait remis en cause tous ce en croit il croyait fermement. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de sa propre vie le touchait et il l'aimait encore plus.

Et pourtant, Anne n'était qu'un individu parmi tant d'autre.

Et pourtant, elle n'était pas une personne parmi tant d'autre.

Et pourtant elle était beaucoup plus que ça pour lui.

Elle était son expérience.

Il essayait de se consoler avec des observations et des théories mais il n'y parvenait plus.

Cela l'effrayait de voir qu'une seule personne l'obsédait à ce point.

Il laissa s'échapper une larme tandis qu'il prit la main si douce, de la jeune femme endormie.

La mélodie s'élevant, le ramena à de beaux souvenirs.

Il se revoyait là dans la grande salle sombre d'un dépôt de l'institut. Il cherchait le dr Savoyan ce jour là, pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait découvert sur le crâne retrouvé et lui demander un avis, mais c'était tout autre chose qu'il avait découvert.

Anne était dans la salle, derrière un grand piano noir, habillé d'une fine pellicule de poussière.

Elle fermait les yeux et ses mains bougeaient le long des touches. Où plutôt elles glissaient.

C'était cette musique, _Fur Elise _qu'elle jouait à merveilles. Le jeune homme, bien qu'adorant son travail, ne put s'en aller. La musique de la jeune femme le touchait et le transportait.

Malgré ses airs sure d'elle, il avait apprit à connaître Anne et à découvrir son hypersensibilité.

Elle repensait et se souvenait de chacun des meurtres qu'ils avaient résolus. Même s'il était complètement opposé à sa vision de la vie, son attachement pour ses personnes qu'elle n'avait pas connu, le touchait.

Il s'était alors rappeler que la victime était un musicien fan de Beethoven.

Anne avait donc joué ce morceau en son honneur.

Peut être était ce un homme mauvais qui allait commettre de mauvaise chose…je ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mort te touches autant.

Si tu mourrais par meurtres, n'aimerais tu pas que quelqu'un pense à toi ?

Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, je serai mort…

Au delà de la question de vie et de mort, il ne s'agit pas de cela, il s'agit d'un souvenir. Je sais que moi, en m'endormant, je serai rassurée si quelqu'un, un jour jouerait un morceau que j'aime, juste pour se souvenir de moi, parce que cela voudrait dire que mon séjour sur terre, n'aura pas été une perte de temps. Pas toi ?

Tu mets en prison des tueurs, tu contribues donc au bon fonctionnement de la terre. Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un joues une mélodie si tu mourrais. C'est illogique.

Anne le regarda alors tendrement et avec un sourire dit :

La vie n'a pas toujours besoin d'être logique pour être belle. Et je ne suis pas ton raisonnement car si moi je mets en prison des tueurs c'est…parce que je pense à cette petite fille qui pourra vivre une vie joyeuse sans craindre un tueur dans les parages. La vie de cette petite fille m'inquiète même si je ne la connais pas. Cela s'appelle l'humanité et nous sommes tous une partie de cette humanité non ? Une petite partie…

Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement. Il n'est pas si différent du mien

Si parce que moi je n'ai pas peur de dire que chaque personne sur cette terre compte pour moi. Je n'aime pas la mort…encore moins les meurtres.

Tu es au mauvais endroit alors, dit il ironique

Je ne suis pas venu pour cela au départ, dit elle en le regardant, et puis aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, je suis tombée amoureuse au sein d'un institut étudiant la mort. Et moi, j'aime l'Amour parce qu'il est un des médicaments contre la mort.

Et parfois conduit à la mort…

Parfois…parce qu'il a tant illuminé notre vie, qu'on pense le retrouver dans la mort, ou qu'on ne peut plus vivre sans…Dis moi ? Mourrais tu pour moi ?

Le jeune homme fut d'abord plongé dans ses yeux bleus puis ravala sa salive. Concrètement ça ne collerait pas avec ce qu'il croyait, et son tuteure lui dirait qu'il bouleverserait l'ordre des choses mais…pourrait il vraiment vivre sans Anne ?

…Je ne crois pas…

La jeune femme fut un peu surprise et peinée mais elle le cacha derrière un petit sourire. Il lisait sa peine dans ses yeux. Il voulut la rassurer :

Pas parce que je ne t'aime pas…mais parce que…je crois en quelque chose…qui je pense doit endurer cela.

Moi je ne crois qu'en la vie, et que notre but dans la vie est de vivre libre sans nuire à qui que ce soit. Si chacun contribuait à cela…nous ne verrions pas des idées illuminées comme ces groupes de cannibales des fils de la veuve.

Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Comment peux ton conserver un quelconque ordre en tuant ? En tuant d'autre homme qui plus est ! dit elle des larmes dans les yeux, comment peut on ainsi les dévorer, voir leurs visages, détruire une vie. Une vie qui a eu des rêves des espoirs, arracher un enfant à des parents ! Rien ! Rien ne peut excuser ça ! Aucune cause n'est valable pour arracher la vie. L'ordre de cette terre est justement la vie et l'amour. C'est à cause d'hommes comme ça que nous connaissons des horreurs comme les plus grandes guerres.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune femme trembla et il vit qu'elle pleurait doucement.

Moi…moi je mourrai pour toi, ajouta t'elle en le fixant

Il la fixa inquiet et tendre :

Je te l'interdis !

Tu ne peux pas, Zack n'as-tu pas compris que je suis libre ! dit elle avec un grand sourire, je suis aussi libre qu'un oiseau

Le ciel est dangereux de nos jours, et puis avec la chasse, les avions et…

Mais vas-tu te taire….dit elle souriant et mettant un doigt devant les lèvres du jeune homme, …ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis et serai toujours seule maître de mes actes, et jamais personne ne sera mon maître…

Il continuait de la fixer se sentant quand même légérement mal à l'aise.

Même si je suis éperdument amoureuse, et pour cause je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter…tu en vaux la peine….tiens écoute cette chanson. J'adore la jouer depuis que je te connais.

Anne se redressa et se mit bien en face du piano. Il s'installa plus prés d'elle mais lui laissa l'espace suffisant pour jouer.

Anne fit glisser lentement et gracieusement chacun de ses doigts comme deux araignées dont les pattes frappent les touches noires et blanches. Une mélodieuse chanson s'éleva, douce et romantique. Il reconnaissait _Lullaby_, mais cela ne lui faisait aucun effet auparavant.

En revanche, jouée par un ange, il avait l'impression de découvrir le paradis, même s'il n'y croyait pas particulièrement.

Tout ce en croit il croyait, toutes ses causes, ce groupe qu'il défendait, ses idées…tout cela il n'en avait que faire en ce moment. Rien ne lui importait plus qu'Anne et sa musique qui semblait refléter les battements de son cœur.

Elle mettait dans la musique tout ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de ces gens, toute la peine que lui causait ce groupe de cannibales…ce groupe qui les séparaient d'une certaine manière.

Il sourit et ne regarda plus qu'elle. Il écarta une mèche châtains et la repoussa le long du dos de la jeune femme. Il la vit sourire et ses yeux s'illuminaient à ce geste.

Seriez vous si déconcentrer monsieur, pour ne vous préoccuper que du compositeur ? dit elle en souriant et en le regardant

C'est que votre musique me transporte mademoiselle, et peut on résister à un ange ?

Elle se rapprocha et arrêta de jouer avec un sourire malicieux

Cela ne se peut.

Il répondit à son sourire et se rapprocha rapidement de la jeune femme, en ramenant avec sa main le visage d'Anne prés du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi passionnément.

Il savait ce jour là, que jamais, et avec personne, il ne ressentirait ces frissons là, ce bonheur là. Elle était en même temps forte et fragile. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et l'a protégeait en même temps.

Elle valait toutes les causes au monde…

La chanson se termina lorsqu'une deuxième larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme qu'il essuya.

Endormie indéfiniment, aidée par des appareils, il ne savait pas s'il la reverrai un jour. Et plus le temps passait plus il regrettait ses actes. Plus il détestait ce regard qu'elle avait porter sur lui en découvrant qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Ce regard plein de surprise, de peine et de déception. Cet ultime regard qui avait été le dernier avant qu'elle ne parte aider Booth…

Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et caressa ses cheveux. Il se rappelait de leurs retrouvailles.

C'était un soir de Noel. Ils venaient de résoudre une affaire avec son équipe préférée et il levait les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'il voyait les gens illuminés par la magie de Noel.

Il les trouvait stupide, ce qu'il avait clairement signaler à ses amis.

Eh bien, lui avait dit la jeune fille qui avait acheter un bonnet de lutin, tu es bien intolérant

Tu es intolérante, c'est ma liberté de penser

Oh oh pardon votre seigneurie…

Anne, tu es agaçante, dit il un peu sec

La jeune femme donna une pièce à un homme qui faisait la quête et acheta plus tard deux peluches.

Oh je t'en prie ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça parce que c'est Noel, et que c'est l'esprit de Noel

Peux tu arrêter d'être grincheux Zack ?

Je ne suis pas grincheux, je te fais remarquer qu'en temps normal tu n'aurais même pas penser à acheter ces peluches, tu fais ça uniquement par tradition de la pensée de Noel.

Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Si ça me rend heureuse ? J'aime l'esprit de Noel. J'aime les lumières, les sapins et la pensée que quelqu'un a penser à nous et nous a offert un cadeau…j'aime rêver....la science t'interdit elle cela ?

Les rêves sont une création du cerveau, donc bien sur que non

Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens absolument à tuer Noel

Mais je ne veux pas…Anne tu déformes tout ce que je dis

Non je te dérange parce que je te montre ton intolérance

Pas du tout c'est faux !

C'est pour cela que tu t'énerves ? demanda t elle avec un sourcil levé

Je te dis mon avis, je trouve cela stupide, pourquoi avoir besoin de toute cette fête. Pourquoi ce besoin

Pourquoi t'amuses tu en travaillant des heures et des heures ? C'est la même chose

Pas du tout, je fais des choses passionnante et scientifique

Et ce n'est pas passionnant de contribuer au bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je ne trouve pas

Ah…eh bien moi ! J'ai été heureuse de t'aider !

Oui, en partant au bout d'une semaine, quel aide merci.

Anne le fixa blessée. Elle accéléra sans mot dire. Il la rattrapa :

Anne attend, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

Bien sur que si ! Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses

Non…j'ai eu tord, s'il te plait…

Tu es content j'imagine ! dit elle en se retournant soudain les yeux noirs, tu es fier hein ?! Le grand Zack a réussi à détruire Noël, ou au moins le miens ! Quel effet ça te fait ?!

Tu exagères !

Pas du tout ! Tu ne penses qu'as toi et c'est peut être pour ça que tu es aussi sensible qu'une machine !

Qu'est ce que tu en sait ?

Je le sais parce que…parce que….je le sais !

Quelle réponse ! dit il en souriant ironiquement

Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes, les petits trucs qui font qu'on s'amuse, tu ne crois pas à l'espoir ou au rêve, à Noel, tu penses que la vie d'un individu est éphémère, tu traites des enfants heureux de Noel et pleins d'espoirs d'idiots….donne moi une seule preuve de sentiment ! Une ! Et je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Le jeune homme avait le cœur qui battait de colère et blessé.

Tu ne cesses d'avoir tord encore une fois !

Mais jugements sont basés sur des observations comme toi, et tu n'as aucun éléments qui viennent contrecarré pour diagnostic …docteur. Donne en moi une seule …

Mais le jeune homme resta muet face au regard de la jeune femme.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit elle déçue

Elle s'éloigna un peu et tandis qu'il l'a voyait partir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il était cet espèce de monstre qu'elle s'imaginait. Guidé par son instinct et ses sentiments, il n'écouta, pour une fois, pas sa raison :

Je t'aime, Anne, dit il très fort

La jeune fille se figea. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle osait à peine y croire. Avait elle bien entendu ? Etait ce bien vrai ? Et était ce bien celui qu'elle aimait qu'il le lui disait ? Non c'était impossible ! Lui dire cela. Aussi simplement que ça. Après avoir été si dur l'instant précédent.

Elle se retourna et le fixa. Ses yeux reflétant la surprise et l'incompréhension. Le jeune homme ravalait sa salive et semblait perdu.

Elle revint sur ses pas doucement en le fixant :

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? murmura t'elle

Est-ce une preuve suffisante ? demanda t il, ou n'est elle pas assez concrète ?

Non…je veux dire…si…si bien sur que si. Dit elle la voix tremblante, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne…comprend pas…pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un mensonge ?

Je ne mens jamais, murmura t'il, tu pleures ? demanda t il doucement

Et oui encore ! dit elle en rigolant, je suis une vraie passoire. Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, murmura t'elle en le fixant

Alors je ne suis pas un monstre dépourvu de sentiments ?

Pour seule réponse elle combla l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa en y mettant tout son cœur. Il répondit bien entendu à ce baiser deux fois plus intense que celui partagé au gala. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

Les premiers flocons de neiges se déposèrent sur les cheveux des deux amoureux.

Anne leva la tête en gardant ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme et rigola.

Tu vois, murmura t elle, c'est cela l'esprit de Noël

Zack la fixa interrogatif

Peut importe ce qui existe ou pas, ce qui est important, c'est d'être heureux et de partagé ce bonheur avec les êtres aimés. Et…concernant le père Noel, où est le mal à faire rêver des enfants ?

Mais c'est un mensonge

N'as-tu jamais été un enfant ?

Il y a longtemps…

Peut être que c'est pour ça que tu as oublié, les moments où tu te demandais si tu allais voir le traîneau tirés par des cerfs et découvrant le lendemain des paquets. C'est bien d'être réaliste, Zack, mais il ne faut pas oublier de vivre et de rêver.

C'est à méditer, répondit il en la fixant

Il y a rien à méditer, tu m'agaces avec tes méditations, dit elle en le tapotant, tu veux pas faire semblant d'être d'accord avec moi pour une fois ?!

Si tu y tiens, dit il amusé de la réaction de la jeune femme.

Quoi ? murmura t'elle

Joyeux Noel, répondit il

Et de nouveau ils s'embrassèrent.

Les flocons qui tombaient derrière la vitre de l'hôpital rendaient nostalgique le jeune homme.

Qui murmura à la jeune femme toujours endormie :

Joyeux Noel.

Elle qui était si pleine de vie, mais qu'avait il fait ?

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Elle était arrivée dans sa chambre blanche accourant à son chevet et lui tenant compagnie, accompagnée parfois de certains de ses amis. Aucune échappatoire pour le jeune homme.

Il n'avait surtout pas envie de s'enfuir devant Anne. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas l'expression dans ses yeux de pluie.

Elle s'était endormie prés de lui, tandis que Camille lisait un bouquin.

Mais il avait fallu que Booth et le dr Brennan entrent dans la chambre avec un air de personnes en deuil. Camille s'était aussitôt arrêter de lire et étaient partis.

Sous le regard de ses amis, Zack avait alors tout avouer de ses faits, qu'il ne considérait pas comme des méfaits. Il aurait souhaité qu'Anne ne se réveille pas, mais elle se réveilla au moment même où il avoua qu'il protégeait le groupe ennemi du FBI et le meurtre qu'il avait commis.

Le regard qu'il lisait en elle, était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé et malgré ses tentatives pour lui expliquer les raisons qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, la jeune femme ne changeait pas de regard pire, elle avait pitié de lui.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et cachait même son envie de pleurer son envie de s'effondrer, pour rester humble face à lui, lui montrer sa déception, son mépris et son dégoût.

Puis elle s'était énervée, lui avait demander comment il avait pus se laisser embobiner par de telles conneries, pourquoi, et surtout qu'est ce qu'il avait à prouver en s'associant avec ces gens là.

Lorsqu'il appela son tuteur maître, elle s'éloigna se dirigea vers Booth et Brennan et lui répéta en sifflant qu'elle, elle était libre !

Puis elle avait rejoint Booth pour arrêter la société secrète et elle lui avait lancé cet ultime regard qui fut le dernier qu'il vit de la jeune femme.

Il entendait toute l'opération qu'il aidait en guidant Booth, aussi…entendit il les bruits et le petit cri d'Anne lorsqu'elle se reçut le couteau qu'avait lancer le maître du jeune homme.

Il l'entendit tomber au sol et Booth mener d'urgence l'opération en tentant de vérifier l'état de la jeune femme. Les coups de feus du FBI sur G.

Il entendait les ordres paniqués de Booth et les commentaires des autres agents qui informaient indirectement Zack qu'Anne avait été sérieusement blessée et perdait beaucoup de sang. Qu'elle était inanimée et que les urgences devaient arriver le plus tôt possible.

Cette même radio par laquelle il avait entendu les raisons d'Anne. En affrontant G elle délivrait celui qu'elle aimait de ce qu'elle considérait comme un poison chargé d'hypocrisie et de nuisance.

Elle était morte pour lui…

C'est dans ce même hôpital qu'il avait vu le brancard passer a toute vitesse dans le couloir, entourée de médecins qui essayaient de garder son état stable.

Il s'était précipité dans le couloir et dans la salle où elle était traitée. Se moquant de l'avis des médecins et restant à son chevet. Il franchissait la barrière de sa logique scientifique, il s'en moquait, il parla à la jeune femme, espérant de toutes ses forces que cela suffirait à la garder en vie.

Et la jeune femme était restée. Enfin en sursis. C'était comme si on le punissait de son crime et le mettait à l'épreuve pour le fait qu'il est demander pardon, ou bien qu'il ai finalement aidé Booth.

Et aujourd'hui, le voilà, loin de son job, au chevet de la femme qu'il aime, qui est entre la vie et la mort…en sursis depuis presque un an.

Cela faisait dix long mois qu'il était autorisé tous les jeudis, à quitter l'hôpital psychiatrique pour venir voir Anne. Avoir une amie juge était aussi efficace, mais la plus grande punition de cette histoire, était la crainte tous les jours, de voir un jour, Brennan venir lui annoncer le décès d'Anne, sans qu'il est pus lui dire au revoir. Ne plus pouvoir entendre ce rire et ses yeux brillants.

Elle était libre et s'est enfermée par amour, mais jamais on ne lui a imposer son jugement.

Elle aimait la vie

Il aimait la mort

Il a vécu pour elle

Elle est morte pour lui.

_Poème tiré d'internet._

The end.

_J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si c'est le cas s'il vous plait laissez un petit mot. _


End file.
